Erotic fairytales:gruvia
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: Juvia is a mermaid who fell in love with Lord Gray and Sherry wants Gray and Lyon is there as his twin to trick deceive JUvia and make her fall into his arms. What in the hell will happen?


Chapter 1- LIfe source?!

Juvia p.o.v.

 _How did it end up like this?_

"Ah-*pant* AHH*pant*!"

 _I want him._

 _I can't think of anything else._

"*pant* Please, More! Ahh*pant*!"

 **Creak creak**

"If you want it so badly*pant*, I'll do as you wish."

 **Creak**

"From now on, *pant* You belong to me!"

"You will become a mere flower, *pant* whose only function is as a receptacle for my desire*pant*!"

 _It would have been nice._

 _If we could have stayed innocent a little while longer._

 _I naively dreamed._

 _That if i become human It would be possible._

 **One day earlier**

"My elder sisters Juvia shall be leaving now."

"Juvia is old enough now to go out into the ocean alone. It seem so sudden." My sister lucy said.

"You've been looking forward to this for a long time haven't you?" Levy asked.

"Is that a good thing? Certainly there are many marvelous things out there in the ocean but... You never even consider. Having any contact with the human world." Erza stated.

"Juvia will be fine. Besides in this form Juvia can't go on land."

'' Good bye juvia! be careful!" they shouted as I swam away.

 _There's a law that until we reach a certain age, mermaids can't go out into the ocean alone._

 _That's why i've always been dreaming of it._

"Finally, finally Juvia can go!"

 _It's surely overflowing with marvelous things._

 _The likes of which i've never seen!_

 **Rumble**

"Wha- A storm?!"

"There are so many things floating in the water. I wonder if something happened?"

"That's-"

 _a human?!_

"There you go." I said as i placed him on the sand.

"Like this someone should be able to find you, Juvia hopes.."

 _Such a beautiful person..._

 _So this is a human man..._

"Hnn.."

 _Is he waking up?_

"NO way in a place like this..."

"It's fine right? I'm telling you there's no one here..."

"I'd rather use a bed."

I then swiftly got back in the water and hid behind a rock.

"phew that was close."

"Come on Sherry-"

"Hold on Lyon. There's an unconscious person over ther!"

"A person?"

"Is that Gray?!"

"Gray? It can't be. He's suppose to be aboard a ship right now."

"But there's no mistake it's him!"

This woman named Sherry i suppose then started running towards the Handsom Man who i suppose name is Gray.

Third person p.o.v.

"Hm?"

"What's with that girl. What is she doing ina place like that...?"

 **"A mermaid?!"** His inner thoughts said.

"I've heard tumors, but... So they really do exist."

"Gray! Gray, are you okay?"

"Hnnn.."

"Sherry?"

"Thank goodness, you're alive!"

"Was there someone here just now...?"

"No just you."

"More importantly, weren't you headed to the provincial assembly by boat?"

"There was a huge storm. That's why..."

Gray's eyes then spotted Juvias and they stared at eachother for a momment before juvia bashfully hid under water.

"Is something wrong?"

"No,it musthave been my imagination."

"I'm sorry. I've got to get my head together."

"Don't push yourself. I'll go right now to call someone from the palace."

Juvia p.o.v.

 _Why is my heart beating this fast?_

 _Why?_

 _Now I really want to Know._

"They were calling him Gray. I wonder what kind of person he is. He was very handsome."

 _"You must never even consider...Having any contact with the human world."_

 _That's right i'm a mermaid and he's a huma._

 _We live in different worlds..._

 _But, if i were human..._

"In that case, shall I change you?"

"Hmm?"

"Who are you? A human?"

"I'm a demon. Please call me Jane."

"if you wish, I can turn you into a human."

 _"EH?"_

"However it won't be that easy. You're turning into a different species after all."

"To become completely human, It will take time. Your legs will be in constant and you will lose your voice."

"Furthermore, you will have to constantly feed on something that mermaids do not have."

"Like food, or something?"

"I'll arrange it for you to begin with. Whenever you take it in, the pain in your legs will heal, and you'll be able to speak normaly."

"So how about it?"

"Do you want to become human as badly as all that?"

"Juvia..."

 _It's the surface world that i've always longed for..._

 _But, I always thought it would be too radiant._

 _And I'd never be able to do anything but watch from afar._

 _But, if I can not only see it..._

 _But, also touch that world, I..._

"Juvia... Will become a human!"

"Well then, you must drink this potion on land. Your body will Immediately become human."

"Yes.. And thank you very much!"

I then swam away to the land.

Janes p.o.v.

"The young ones are always so decisive."

"And here i've gone and neglates to thoroughly explain the most important part..."

"Oh well, it should be fine. And anyway I forgot on purpose."

"on account of that innocent curiosity, I will help you with this little crush of yours. Hmph.z'

Juvia p.o.v.

"If Juvia drinks this..."

 **Gulp**

 _My body is... so hot!_

 _MY legs feel like they're being stabbed with a knife!_

3rd p.o.v.

"Hm?" a unknown man asked as he stared upon the beautiful body that has been washed up apon the shore.

"That's-?!"

Juvia p.o.v.

"So you're awake. You were found unconscious on the grounds of my castle."

 _Eh?!_

"This is the royal palace of the southern kingdom. I'm the second prince, Gray. May I ask who you are?"

 _Lord Gray?!_

 _Who'd thought i'd meet lord gray so quickly!_

 _"Juvia-"_

 _Eh? My voice..._

 _My legs.._

 _It hurts!_

"What's wrong, do your legs hurt?"

"Wait here i'll call a doctor."

 _did say if i became human, i would have these pains._

"It's Life source she needs and Gray... Your shirt."

"Shit!"

 _!_

"This girl was a patient of mine."

started to lift the covers off my legs.

"I thought these symptoms would start appering by now."

"Is it a grave illness?"

"It's more of a craving." she said with a smirk.

"WIthout your life source or any mans life source, she wont be able to walk and talk. But, it's up to you if you..."

I felt the bottom of my dress being moved up.

"Want to give her some. I mean tell me wouldn't you want a taste of innocent?"

"Besides you are a man."

"Tch... Without life source she'll die."

I felt some thing wide strecth me as he sat bettween my legs bringing unbareble pleasure.

"Ahhh!"

THe pleasure he was giving me went higher and higher as he rocked me out of the pain.

"Juvia... Juvia enjoys! Ahh Gray-sama~ Juvia- i-is."

A loud ferral cry escaped my lips as I felt something be realeased from me and being filled to my brink.

"Hmph. I'll leave you two alone to mingle."

turned as white as her hair before disappering.

"Don't think... For one second, whatever your name is. That I actually like you. I'm only here to give you life source." He snarled at me.

 **I wa so fucking pissed while writing this chapter.**

 **that's why the end was some bullshit.**

 **But don't fucking mind me.**

 **Yaya**


End file.
